Battle Wounds
by Theresa471
Summary: Jackson Hunt is asked a favor for one of his C.I.A. buddies after being threatened by an unknown enemy. He heads for Bridgeport CT. game resort for shooting small game and fish. However this particular enemy shows up at the resort for where he shoots Hunt into the shoulder. Castle is worried since he was supposed to show up to visit the twins.
1. Chapter 1

Battle Wounds

Ex C.I.A agent Jackson Hunt didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He's been asked to run a mission for an old friend Dylan Greenly. Greenly wasn't able to work on the mission due to the fact that someone was trying to kill him in the first place.

He had no idea as to why. So he asked Hunt to try and find out who it may be trying to kill him. Since he never really had any enemies. In spite the fact that he was on the verge of retiring after 25 years of service.

Jackson Hunt was supposed to visit his son Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett. After she had her twins a week ago.

Here he was inside Bridgeport, CT. game resort for those wanting to catch small and big game. This is where Hunt was asked to come in replaced of his associate. He is now being hunted himself from an unknown enemy having already nicked his right shoulder.

Dylan had told Jackson a few weeks back that there were small caves for where he will be able to hide out from his unknown enemy. Jackson Hunt had wished he brought his rifle with him with only having a small pistol and revolver. However he would need to find the caves to hide out and try to fix his shoulder.

Even though Dylan had mention that there was a ranger station some ten miles from his location. If he's able to make it there after finding the caves. Maybe he's going to be able to call for help, especially his son Richard Castle in New York City.

But in the meantime...

He started to move quickly as much as possible for his 78 years of age. And he's supposed to be retired so it seem to everyone of his friends and family. The ground was soft from the recent rain fall and the constant change with the heat and humidity. He wasn't use to this type of climate the past ten years.

He had to stop several times with the shoulder started to bleed again. While tying the cloth again to stop the bleeding. He needed to rest awhile with drinking from his canteen and what ever can rations he had brought alone.

It was beginning to get dark with the sun dropping down over the horizon. He had no idea on whether the temperatures were going to drop below the sixty degree mark. He was told to bring an extra blanket just in case that the temperatures do drop lower then normal.

Loft

Kate Beckett coming out from the nursery with help from the nanny Andrea wondering what Castle was up to. He's been on the phone for the past hour trying to call his father. He had called him earlier that he wasn't able to make it to see them again. After cancelling the first time around a week ago.

He was sitting at the kitchen counter frustrated trying to reach his father. Kate comes over to drape her arm around him. "What's wrong Babe?" She asked with concern etch on her features.

"I just can't seem to reach my dad on his cell-phone. He told me earlier he was doing a favor for an friend from the C.I.A. in Bridgeport, CT." Castle responded with a sad demeanor to have his wife holding onto him.

"Did he say exactly where Rick?" She asked with breaking away. "Maybe his phone will be able to tell you where exactly the call was coming from.

"I will call a friend of mine at the local telephone company. Maybe he will be able to tell me where the call was placed from." Castle said with getting on his lap top using the Web Cam. He was hoping that his friend Jackie will be able to tell him.

Local telephone company New York City 8 p.m.

Jackie working alone in the networking section down in the basement. It's a special department for all calls needing to be trace in case of trouble with the lines, destination and etc. He's been working in this department for the past two years with the help of a friend getting him the position.

Currently he was on the computer terminal tracing a call from a local police department working on a case. He was able to give the location from where a woman in trouble calling on her cell-phone. Police, EMS and the fire department was dispatched by Jackie, hopefully they won't be too late to save the woman.

It was a moment later when his web cam was turned on with a friend of his calling. He brought up the face of the mystery writer Richard Castle.

"Hey Brother! What's up this evening?" Jackie replied to him over the Web Cam.

"Listen Jackie, I need your help to trace a number to it's location if possible. It's my father Jackson Hunt for which I have a feeling he's in trouble, and I need to know where so that I can help him out if possible." Castle responded with his throat down in his stomach from the nerves he's having.

"I will see what I can do Rick. Give me the number for which I can get a signal from the satellite systems that is directly over head. Give me 15 minutes, and I will call you right back with the location."

Castle gives him the number before ending the web cam call. Now he needed to wait with his stomach up in arms for the moment as with Beckett. She decided to check on Reece upstairs now moved due to the twins taking over the nursery.

She walked upstairs to the third floor opening up that level months ago with construction having been done with Castle getting a permit and the landlord giving full permission with additional rent to be added.

She found the door half opened and the light down low in the hallway. She peaked in to check on her son sound asleep under the covers and holding onto his favorite pal Royal laying on the double bed with him.

Afterwards she headed downstairs waiting for Jackie to call back with the information. When she arrived back into the kitchen area. She heard Castle talking to Jackie over the Web Cam.

"As near as I can make it out Castle, your father is somewhere in Bridgeport, Ct. inside a game resort. It's ten miles from the ranger station inside the game resort along with three small caves. It's the best I can do with the satellite systems. If I had the security clearance, I would be able to tap into the satellite range and have the cameras to pick up your father's location right away."

"Thanks Jackie for all of your help. I will talk with you once I find my father with a special bonus for helping me out." Castle turned off the web cam and spoke with his wife to start asking her police friends to help with trying to find his father. He would be calling his pilot Gary to get ready with fueling up the helicopter to head for the game resort...

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Wounds

Chapter Two

Richard Castle called his pilot Gary at the heliport off the harbor. He's been flying all day bringing in and out of New York City clients wishing to use the service. They had the choices of the charters or the helicopter to keep the company extremely busy.

Beeping Gary on the walkie talkie that he brought out from his office. He was giving it a moment before his pilot was able to answer. "This is Gary. What's up Castle? Over!" He says first.

"I need you, Gary to help with a favor. Is the helicopter ready for three passengers?" Over!"

"Yes, Castle. When do we leave since I have already filled up the gas tank to take off with getting clearance from the tower? Over! Gary replied over the walkie talkie with very little interference in the area.

Castle looked over at his wife finished talking over her cell-phone. "Rick, Esposito and Captain Jose Anderson will be meeting you at the heliport."

"Gary, I will be there in 30 minutes while the other two passengers will be meeting me at the heliport. I suggest you bring a medical kit and a rifle with extra bullets since this is the game resort in Bridgeport, CT." Over!" Castle said to him to make sure he understood his orders.

"Well do boss. Besides I know the game resort in Bridgeport. I have been there three times with dropping off military personnel and C.I.A. officers training. There is even three small caves to hide in from your enemies. OVER!"

"There is even a possible chance my father is hiding in one of those caves. Is there an clearing in order for the helicopter to land? Over!

"Yes, Castle. But it's also bad as well that any well from those trees can shoot at us with just a simple scope rifle. So we will need to be extremely careful with our movements once I land. Over!"

"I will end this now Gary and meet you at the heliport. Over and out!" It was at this point Castle went to the bedroom to grab his hunting vest, while checking his revolver to be placed with the carton of bullets, he will bring with him and a rifle that is hanging inside his office.

"Rick, please be very careful and find your father. I just hope to god he's fine and that no one was able to trail after him." Beckett says with giving a quick kiss to her husband.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson Hunt was getting weaker with his right shoulder having stopped bleeding. However it was throbbing like hell to drive him crazy with his blood pressure raising. Currently he was inside the first case of three to choose from. He was able to pick up several pieces twigs from outside of the cave.

Even though he was taking a big risk with someone taking another shot at him. It was a good thing he brought matches and a lighter with him. Since he was here in the first place for the training exercise with taking the place of his friend Dylan Greenly. He was able to start up a small fire inside the damp cave. Hopefully it will be able to help keep him warm along with his blanket inside the back pack that he was wearing.

Taking out his supplies with the one arm. He found a can of spam, hot dogs, a bag of chips, three protein bars and two bottles of water, a can of diet Pepsi and a can of beer very warm. He chuckled a little having placed the can of Budweiser inside the backpack. Sitting on down against the cave's wall with placing the backpack behind after taking out the important items, including a small pen knife.

He just wished there were some type of aspirins for him to take the sting out of the throbbing with the top part of his shoulder.

So he settled down for the night with his pistol and revolver laying next to him in case someone tries to come inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle was able to make it in 30 minutes with traffic very light heading for the heliport off the harbor. He saw Gary standing outside the helicopter getting it ready for service. Castle parked his grey Mercedes into the parking spaces meant for employees and Castle is the owner of the heliport.

"Boss, I am all ready to go. Where are the two police officers you spoke about?" Gary asked sounding a tad annoyed with Castle.

All of a sudden another vehicle came into the area. It was a black SUV having to be Sergeant Esposito and leaving his car at the precinct was Captain Jose Anderson ready to go.

Sergeant Esposito and Anderson wearing vests weren't taking any chances at this point. "You guys carrying your weapons? Because we are going to need it in case someone tries to take pot shots at us once the helicopter lands." Castle says with seeing Esposito opening up the trunk pull out two rifles with scopes.

"We are ready Castle." Captain Anderson replied excited with sinking his teeth into something different other then working at the 12th precinct.

"All right gentlemen, I am Gary your pilot...Lets move and place your weapons in the back with mine and Castle's." He said with getting into the front seat with strapping himself in as with everybody else...

"How long is it going to take to get there Gary?" Sergeant Javier Esposito asked the important question sitting behind the pilot seat.

"Less then 45 minutes Sergeant. Otherwise once we get there. We will have to be very careful with the dark once we land. Even though after checking the computer systems the moon is supposed to out full this evening." Gary responded with putting on his ear phones with going to talk to the airport tower for clearance to fly over the Statue of Liberty and head for Ct.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle Wounds

Chapter Three

Deep inside the game resort gun for hire Franklin Kempter didn't know where Dylan Greenly had gone after taking a shot at him. It's been tough trying to keep up, even though he had lest the trail of blood.

He was finding this Dylan Greenly a tough cookie with trying to kill him. He was getting tired and needed to bed down for a few hours to have something to eat and sleep inside the sleeping bag. One thing he had noticed was the drop of temperature. No doubt making his prey uncomfortable for where he was shot.

Finding a soft ground area. He picked up some dry twigs for where he was able to start up a small fire to stay warm from the heat using his lighter. He could use a smoke at this time, even though it's not valid at this point.

Otherwise taking what ever items he had inside his back pack with trailing after Greenly was protein bars and a bottle of water. He was hoping there might be a spring somewhere in the area to fill up his water bottle or else he would be in trouble.

Eating two of the six protein bars and half of the bottle of water. He went to lay down with covering himself with a blanket that was barely able to cover him, so he had to make due like always.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the small cave

Jackson Hunt was missing his family a great deal. The last time he saw them was four months ago just prior to working with friends overseas as an consultant for the C.I.A. even though he's been retired.

He had called Martha for when she was in England getting ready to go on stage for the play Tales of Josey Wales. They had talked almost 30 minutes before the conversation ended.

Trying to sleep. He was having a hard time with his right shoulder again starting to bleed. Even though he tried to tie the cloth around the area bleeding to stop the flow. Afterwards the top part of his right shoulder started to throb like hell. He needed to keep his mind focus at hand with his unknown enemy outside the cave somewhere.

He had to get up from the ground. It wasn't going to be easy with a bum shoulder. Getting onto his knees against the wall. He was able to push himself up with using one of the larger branches that was inside the cave. Afterwards his shoulder was hurting even further to cause his heart rate and blood pressure to rise.

In pain he walked slowly outside with his revolver. He could see the stars up into the sky with a full moon with no cloud cover at all. It was basically temperatures as before.

He wasn't able to notice a thing near the trees, otherwise there was nothing more to do was to wait for the most part.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackie having to be working for the local telephone company. He knew a friend in the military working with the satellite systems. He called Lt. Maurice Adams with a high clearance level. He had asked on whether he would be able to locate anyone up that high from inside the Game Resort of Bridgeport, Ct.

"Hold on Jackie, I will switch the satellite up above this bunker and see what we can see with the infer red security cameras. Captain Walker is switching the satellite over now. So it should take a moment." Lt. Adams replied.

Up on the screen the satellite was able to pick up the heat source of two men. One outside and the other inside a small cave. "Damn! This us not a good thing." Captain Walker responded. "It looks like this man is 200 yards from the small cave hiding inside the trees."

"I will rely the information to Jackie." He switched the phone line to speak with Jackie with giving him the information.

"Maurice your the expert. Is there any way we can tie in the satellite systems to a helicopter flying to the game resort to rescue the man inside the cave?" He asked.

"I will need the number to Richard Castle on that helicopter and speak with the pilot." Maurice said.

The next few moments everyone worked quickly with Maurice having contacted Castle after he explained who he was in the first place. After that he spoke with Gary the pilot.

They were able to work together with tying the computer systems in the front of the helicopter and have the satellite images show up on the web cam. It took a moment to show up on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Wounds

Chapter Four

"It's amazing! Look at those images." Sergeant Esposito replied with looking over the pilot's back. "I wonder on whether your father might be inside the cave with the two images inside the resort grounds?" He replied even further inside the helicopter..

"It's going to be tricky with landing inside the clearing without getting clipped by that image inside the trees. We will be there in 25 minutes gentlemen, so be ready for anything." Gary said to the entire group with flying a little bit lower.

Meanwhile at Bridgeport airport, they were watching the twin helicopter fly lower after speaking with the pilot for his destination. He had said over the radio it was an rescue operation trying to find a man having been injured inside the game resort.

Manager of the airport having to be watching the screen with his operator. He was wondering as to why any one would want to go inside and wind up getting hurt in the process. "Contact the pilot and asked him on who is on board."

He can hear the pilot speaking as his operator placed it on speaker. "Richard Castle mystery writer and two police officers are on board to try and rescue Jackson Hunt father of Richard Castle. We believe he's been injured by an unknown shooter." Gary says over the speaker.

"Thank you. Over and out!" The operator said to the pilot continuing to head down low over the ground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kempter had woke from the drop in temperatures. He needed to relieved himself outside with his bladder being full all of a sudden. He walked outside with doing his chore quickly before deciding on his next move. Knowing for the fact he had hit his target, he needed to finish the job his prey.

Moving back inside to grab his rifle and reloading it once again. He gathered up his things and placing them back into the back pack to start out towards the caves.

Meanwhile...

Jackson Hunt had woke quickly from the pain throbbing in his right shoulder. "God damn it!" He said to himself with needing to get up. He had heard a noise outside. He didn't know on whether it was his unknown quarry or something flying over the resort. He had to find out no matter how much pain he was in. Taking hold of his revolver and moving outside into the moonlit sky.

He did hear something flying over the resort. As it turned out it was an helicopter flying low over the clearing to find it's way over to the cave.

However it was at this particular time when someone started to shoot at him or the helicopter. He fired back into the trees for which he hopes that he was able to hit.

Up above inside the helicopter. Gary asked the three to see if they can fire there weapons into the trees. For which the satellite image was showing towards the entrance of the clearing fifty yards. Sergeant Javier Esposito being the sharp shooter expert, he was able to use his rifle with leaning out the doorway.

Firing six shots, he hit his target going down onto the ground. "Got him!" Esposito scream out with his positive energy coursing through his body.

"I will land near the entrance of the cave. I will run to check the body while you go and get your father Castle." Gary replied with landing the helicopter with everyone getting out with there weapons.

Gary with his rifle from the back was holding onto it just in case. Running fast to the edge of the clearing. He found the male body on the ground having been hit into the head and back. He checked the artery in his neck to find out on whether he was still alive. He was differently dead that's for sure with Esposito's sharp shooting skills...

He pushed away the rifle away from the body while checking for any I.D. inside his pants or jacket. He had found a small wallet looking inside his photo on his driver's license to be David Kempter living in California. He was serving for the military in the Navy Seals as a sharp shooter.

Gary was wondering as to why he would be after Castle's father Jackson Hunt. Unless there was a gross misunderstanding overall.

Meanwhile Castle, Esposito and Captain Jose Anderson was greeting his father just coming out in extreme pain and blooding seeping out of the cloth once again.

"Dad what the heck is going on?" Castle cried out with seeing the damage done to his father's shoulder.

"I came here for a training session taking the place of my friend Dylan C.I.A., I have no idea why he was shooting at me, unless it had something to do with Dylan." He croaked out from the pain his his demeanor.

It was at this time when Gary ran over with rifle in hand to let them know that the shooter was dead. Gary was able to show his wallet with his I.D. being David Kempter.

"Jesus H. Christ! Kempter of all people. I know him only by reputation. He's a killer with being hired for the highest bidder. Maybe it was why Dylan had me take over with this little charade of his. When I get my hands on him I will be sure he never sees the light of day." He made the threat in front of everyone.

'Well that may be Mr. Hunt. we need to get you to the hospital before you go any where." Gary said with helping him as with his son to sit in front, since it's going to be tight. While Esposito and Captain Jose Anderson moved in back again.

However Gary needed to call the Bridgeport Medical Center emergency room with there radio always on with calls coming in from the ambulances and helicopters bringing in patients.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle Wounds

Chapter Five

Gary was able to contact the emergency room at Bridgeport medical center. Gary told Castle to be ready to help his father with the technicians coming out of the rooftop to help your father onto the stretcher.

But in the meantime I will drop off Esposito and Captain Anderson back at the heliport. Please call me Rick when your ready to come back to New York City.

Landing on the top of the roof. Gary made a pin point landing with seeing the technicians and a doctor waiting for them. There was a great deal of wind on the top besides being caused by the helicopter. He lets the two of them out before taking off to head back to New York City and the heliport.

"I am Doctor Sinclair, I will be taking care of your father in the emergency room before deciding on a course of action." He said to Richard Castle and checking his father's right shoulder with the two techs placing him on the stretcher and take the elevator down to the first floor.

"Mr. Hunt can you tell me what happened?" He asked with waiting for a response moving through the doorway.

"I was shot by an unknown shooter inside the resort is all I can say doctor." Hunt replied even though he has a plan for when he gets out of the hospital without saying a word to his son Richard. He needs to go after Dylan Greenly and take him out for when he had done to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dylan Greenly had gone to Maine to his home in Cole Brook some twenty miles from the closest police station or anything else. He had picked up all of his supplies at the local store on the outskirts. So that he can stay in his cabin with only a few inches of snow on the ground. He had made sure he brought several weapons with him in case someone tries to kill him for what ever reason.

Carrying all of his supplies inside the log cabin with two levels and stairs to reach the second floor and windows he can watch from a long distance with very little trees in the way.

Taking his time moving everything and placing the food items into the cupboards inside the small kitchen. He looked around for any vulnerable areas, since the last snow and rain storms the past year. There was one inside one of the bedrooms upstairs for where anyone would be able to scale the wall and climb inside the bedroom and catch him by surprise.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Sinclair with help from his nurses. He was able to remove the stray bullet lodged inside his top part of his shoulder. He was given a shot and other types of medications to help stem a possible infection.

All during this time Jackson Hunt was staying calm as much as possible. While his son Richard Castle knew he was up to something.

Afterwards after waiting an hour. Doctor Sinclair gave the news to the both of them that Hunt will be able to stay in the hospital over night in case of a problem with infection. Doctor Sinclair wanted to be sure ICU would be able to keep an eye out on his patient. Richard Castle had the option of calling Gary or staying in the hospital in one of the main suites close to ICU to sleep.

He opted to stay inside the suite with his father getting settled in ICU, while he made a number of calls to let them know what he would be doing. Along with giving an update on his father's condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Battle Wounds

Chapter Six

Castle was talking to his wife in the doctor's lounge sleeping quarters separate from all of the other doctors as per request from Doctor Sinclair. Currently it was very quiet for the moment with Beckett asking him questions over the cell-phone.

"Babe are you sure that your father is going to stay put in the hospital tonight before going home with you sometime tomorrow?" She asked the question that even Richard Castle didn't even know how to really answer.

"I just hope to god he will Kate. Besides no doubt the medication is going to make him really dizzy with being some what strong. He would be crazy Kate if he does try to get away from the hospital in the first place." Castle responded with shaking his head for when it comes to his own father. The both of them have done some crazy stunts over the years.

"Where is he now Rick?" Kate Beckett was worried that he just might be skipping sometime during the night for when the hospital is low in employees.

"In bed with the medication to have him sleep taking effect. The nurses are supposed to be checking on him every couple of hours." Castle said.

"I hope he stays that way the rest of the night babe. I will let you go lay down, I know it's been a long night for you already." She says with giving him her love with blowing a kiss before ending the conversation between each other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson Hunt had placed the sleeping pill under his tongue after the nurse had given him the medication to sleep. He waited for the nurse to leave to get out of the bed slowly to throw the pill down the toilet in the bathroom. The pain medication however given in his arm was working really well with the bandage covering the top part of his right shoulder.

Getting back into the bed feeling a little dizzy. He was making his plans to try and get away from the hospital. All of his personal belongings were inside the cabinet in his room. As the nurse was able to catalog the items for her records. His cell phone was included with him calling a very close friend that would be able to help him out.

Besides living in Bridgeport on the outskirts. He's been retired from the C.I.A. like himself for the past few years and is now running a bar name The Red Scarlet to make ends meat. Thomas Dewalt is only two years younger than Jackson Hunt.

Dewalt picked up his phone finding it to be Hunt his friend. Jackson was able to explain to him the full picture of what is going on. "Listen Hunt, Dylan lives in Cole Brook, Maine in a log cabin as his home. If your going to go after him, I would be willing to drive you with that bum shoulder of yours. You don't need to pay me anything for helping you out. I don't like Dylan Greenly all that much with my run ins with him over the years."

'Thank you, Thomas for helping me out. When will you be able to come and get me out ?" He asked with checking for anyone in the hallway that might be coming into his room.

"I will be there in an hour. What floor and room number? I will have to make a pass that the guard will believe. Be ready to leave afterwards Jackson. I will have my truck inside the under ground parking lot.

8888888888888888888888

Exactly one hour later...

Hunt heard a noise from outside his room with the lights in the hallway down low with the lateness of the hour.

Getting out of his bed ready. He saw his friend telling him to move quickly with the elevator only around the corner with the way the rooms were set up on the floor. "Lets move it quickly Jackson, I was able to find a way out into the under ground parking lot." Dewalt said with helping his friend to get into the elevator...


	7. Chapter 7

Battle Wounds

Chapter Seven

Dewalt and Hunt were able to get out of the hospital and inside the under ground parking lot to get inside his black truck. They weren't stopped by anyone at this point especially when it was two a.m.  
in the morning.

Jackson Hunt had to stopped to catch his breath with the pain in his shoulder bothering him. It was his decision not to take the pain medication at the time the nurse had given it to him.

"Are you all right Jackson?" Dewalt had to asked with helping him get into the front seat with the high step. Hunt was able to adjust with his good shoulder to position him into the seat without any further issues with his bum shoulder.

"Yeah! I am fine considered the pain in my shoulder. Otherwise I will live Dewalt. Lets go I am anxious to get there. Is there any food or drink in this truck?" He asked with wanting to eat and drink since it was going to be an long drive to Maine.

"In the back. I will get the items for you before starting to drive off to the main road." He said with getting out quickly to head for the back of the truck to grab the items inside the cooler. Carrying it to the front and placing it between them in the back of them.

Hunt was able to find sandwiches, fruit, small cans of diet soda and two bottles of Budweiser. One each for the both of them. After he made his selection and closing the cooler back up. Dewalt was able to finally get started on the road driving out of the under ground parking lot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One of the nurses taking care of Jackson Hunt wasn't able to find the patient in his room. She had spoken with the shift supervisor at the nurses station. She was told that his son Richard Castle was staying at the doctor 's lounge sleeping.

She was ordered to wake her and inform the news that his father had flown the coup so to speak.

Moments later down the hall inside the doctor's lounge. Castle was shaking his head in regard to the fact that his father would leave with probably have some type of help.

Thank you, I will have to call for my transportation to pick me up on the roof since I came by helicopter." He said sounding frantic in his tone.

After the nurse came to tell him the news and with leaving afterwards. He had gotten on his cell-phone calling for his pilot either Gary or Raymond working at the heliport.

"Hey Boss! Where are you right now? Gary told me he dropped you off at the Bridgeport hospital on the roof. He said that you might need a ride back to the heliport."

"That's correct Raymond. Is it possible for you to come get me as soon as possible?" Castle asked over the cell-phone.

"Just place fuel into the tank sir, I will leave right away to come and get you, boss. See ya soon Castle." Raymond said with moving out of the office to head on over to the helicopter. He contacted the tower for take off with permission to head for Bridgeport, Ct. The tower had called back with giving him the permission to take off without a problem.

He called back Castle quickly to let him know that he was on the way over to the hospital.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dylan was having a hard time trying to sleep in his double bed. It was just too quiet for his taste at this particular time. Along with the fact he had too much on his mind at this point. He had to get up and get some fresh air into his lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

Battle Wounds

Chapter Eight

Dylan had gone outside prepared for the elements at 3 a.m. in the morning. He was expecting to see moose, deer or any other type of animal walking around the grounds. However for this particular time he didn't see a damn thing accept a partial moon out behind the cloud cover.

He needed to take a quick walk around the cabin to burn up some excess energy. He was nervous in a big way, an he would be expecting an attack of sorts from some of his old foes including now Jackson Hunt.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He was able to see his breath in the thirty degree temperatures. And no doubt it's going to storm again with-in the next few days as the forecasters have been predicting.

He needed to try again with his sleep inside. He knows it's going to be hard trying to fall asleep. Walking inside and walking the stairs up to his bedroom. Taking off his weather gear and boots with leaving them in the corner to hang accept the black boots. He slipped into his double bed to fall asleep instantly without waking until the morning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson Hunt had fallen asleep in the truck with his friend waking him at a station to have the truck filled up, along with food and coffee.

He asked on whether his friend Jackson would like to come into the diner on the highway. "I would." He said in his gruff response with his voice.

His shoulder wasn't bothering him all this much now. As he gets out of the truck with help from his friend and placing the step for him to get down onto solid ground.

"Thanks Bro. I don't know about you. But I need to eat with having to be starving for some reason. How far are we from Cole Brook,  
Maine?" He asked with being anxious at this time of the morning.

"Four hours Jackson, it's going to be rough for now on with the weather has changed to light snow with driving, so we need to take our time in getting to Cole Brook, Maine." He says to Jackson slowly following him to the diner with the parking lot half filled with the weather changed for the worst.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle was happy to be back home after his pilot was able to pick him up in Bridgeport and head back to the heliport. Kate Beckett had seen the way her husband was looking with the long day and late night, early morning.

After Castle briefly explained the situation. Beckett had asked on where does this Dylan have a house to hide from?"

"I will find out when I get up from a few hours of sleep. I will be calling the regional C.I.A. office and try to get the information from them. After I do get it Kate, I plan to put together a team of your detectives to help with trying to stop my father and a friend of his from killing this Dylan. And your not going to stop me with this nonsense needs to be stopped by my father."


	9. Chapter 9

Battle Wounds

Chapter Nine

Richard Castle was up in three hours. Since he was unable to sleep further. He heard the new nanny speaking to Reece having come down for a glass of water.

Castle stopped his son to asked on what was wrong. While sitting down on the couch with his son next to him. "Couldn't Sleep daddy. I wanted to see the twins, but Missy wouldn't let me." Reece says with taking the glass from the table to drink.

"She has her reasons honey. Now I suggest you take your water upstairs and try to go back to sleep. Daddy has work that needs to be done in my office." Castle replied to his son heading towards the stairs with the small plastic glass with the water inside.

Castle gets up from the couch having work that needs to be done at this point. Even his own wife didn't like the idea on what he was planning to do in regard to his father and his foe.

Checking the computer for the telephone number for the local regional office of the C.I.A. , the Web site was able to come up with the telephone number and web address to send an e-mail for all correspondence.

Dialing the number...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deputy Director Dee Green was getting ready to leave for a short break down stairs in the cafeteria. When his phone was ringing with the caller I.D. having to be Richard Castle the mystery writer.

He's not heard from Castle in six months. He was beginning to wonder on whether it has anything to do with his father Jackson Hunt. There wasn't much to say accept for the address of Dylan his friend.

"Hello, this is Dee Green. Castle, you old dog why the call at 5 a.m. in the morning?" He asked with wanting to get this over quickly as possible.

"I need to ask you something really important involving my father. He's going after his friend Dylan. No doubt you heard through the grape vine about it?" Castle asked with being very impatient at the moment with trying to get the information.

"I heard Rick. Hold on a minute while I check this office for any bugging devices." Green goes over to the corner for he keeps debugging equipment. Using the wane to check the office for anything that someone might be listening in. His office was cleaned of any type of devices. "Castle we can talk. I will be able to help you. But remember you never heard it from me, ok?" He said with crossing his fingers that everything will work out for the best.

"I understand Dee. Now where does this Dylan live that has my father and a friend of his driving somewhere?" Castle replied with breathing in a deep breath into his already straining lungs.

"He has a log cabin in Cole Brook, Maine. I believe it's 25 miles from the border. I don't have any further information on the exact position of his cabin. I need to go now. Good luck in your quest Castle." As there is static with the call ended. And getting Castle back into the heat of the action.


	10. Chapter 10

Battle Wounds

Chapter Ten

Kate Beckett had walked into Castle 's office steaming. When she saw him placing on his vest under neath his hunting jacket. He had called his pilot Gary at home to do him a favor with flying him to Cole Brook, Maine using the twin engine plane that he owns as with the helicopter.

"Are you serious Castle at three a.m. in the morning?" He looked at the clock on the wall in his bedroom three miles from the heliport off the harbor.

"I am Gary. I have help with asking sergeant Esposito to join me as well. We will both meet you at the heliport. Please be sure there is enough fuel in the plane along with getting take off permission from the tower."

"Very well Rick. I will need to get dress and drive over to the heliport. Se you both very soon." Gary said over the phone with a yawn and pushing the blankets off his body. He was going to break a record with getting dressed and gathering his belongings.

Sergeant Javier Esposito was leaving his apartment with leaving his finance Sung Lee home. She wasn't able to understand as to why he was doing this in the first place. She had heard a great deal about the writer Richard Castle, she had only met him a few times for when she was working for the 12th precinct a little over a year ago.

He had checked his rifle that he keeps under the bed for occasions like these. He had plenty of ammo inside the barrel as with his revolver for which he will keep on his side.

Sung wanted to come along. But was told by Javier that wasn't able to come. It was just too dangerous of a situation to be going to Cole Brook, Maine. She didn't fight it It would give her the chance to have her sleep without having to be interrupted by Esposito.

He tells her that he would try to call her later. However he would be busy with Castle and probably Gary with his Navy Seals training to try and find Dylan at his log cabin.

"Good luck!" She says with him walking out the apartment door and down to his vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally arriving inside the border of Cole Brook, Maine. Hunt asked his friend to look for a motel to stay in for a few hours to lay down with his shoulder bothering him.

"I don't think it's a good idea Jackson. We need to find Dylan and take him out quickly." He says to Hunt with him groaning with getting back into the truck and checking his boots to make sure they were tight enough for the snow.


	11. Chapter 11

Battle Wounds

Chapter 11

Gary arrived at the heliport. He had called the employees working the over night to have the helicopter ready. It's not been used all night. But the two twin engine planes has been for the customers that are regulars with flying around the tri-state area.

Herman working for Castle since the business started checking the helicopter from top to bottom. Gary needed to be able to make it to Cole Brook, Maine with having the extra fuel on board just in case. He had his rifle in the trunk of his car just about arriving at the heliport off the Hudson.

Parking his vehicle to be waiting for Castle and Esposito. It was going to be an interesting outing with Castle trying to find his father having been injured already inside the game resort as part of an exercise.

Gary went to speak with Herman, since the other two pilots were flying around the city with there clients paying extra and two hours extra then the usual fee. I will be inside the helicopter gearing up with waiting for our boss Castle and his police associate from the 12th precinct."

"I will working on getting things together inside the mechanics work area for tomorrow's fly schedule. And since this particular helicopter is out of service with a job, I will be able to pull out the additional one and have it made ready." Herman replied with moving away from Gary already inside and placing on his vest and his ear phones to call the tower.

Moments later with Sergeant Esposito right behind Richard Castle were able to park in the lot. While grabbing there rifles and other items to get onto the helicopter and head for Cole Brook, Maine.

Gary turns to speak with the both men placing the rifles in the back of the helicopter. "Excellent you both made it. I have clearance to leave the area to head for Maine, and we have plenty of fuel on board in case of a problem along the way."

"Including plenty of fire power!" Richard Castle announced with strapping himself in tight as with Sergeant Esposito excited to get moving and get into the thick of the action.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson Hunt and his friend continued on to the area for where Dylan's log cabin was located. The both of them were pissed off with the snow falling harder making it difficult to see at times, even though it's supposed to stop soon with the news reports had been stating over the radio, tv and Internet.

"I told you we should of stopped at the motel miles back." His friend says out of fit of anger with hitting the steering wheel to stop to catch his breath. While Jackson Hunt needed to take a deep breath as well with the pain in his shoulder. "Are you all right Jackson." He turned to face him with his face turning ashen all of a sudden. Feeling the top of his head with the palm of his hand. "It feels like you have a a fever with your brow burning up." He responded to his friend in need of medical help.


	12. Chapter 12

Battle Wounds

Chapter 12

Thomas Dewalt didn't know what to do with Hunt and his shoulder. He would have to leave him in the truck once they arrive a few miles from Dylan's cabin. The snow was still falling even though lightly right now. Hopefully it's going to stop soon as with the hollowing wind to make driving at times difficult.

Dewalt tells Hunt through his fever that they would be going on with the drive. In spite the fact he didn't like the idea of having his friend this sick after leaving from the hospital in Bridgeport, CT.

He continues to drive through the snow with very little lighting from the trail...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle asked Gary on how much longer before they reach the border of Maine. Esposito and Castle were itching for some type of action.

"An hour gentlemen. So I suggest you both relax until than. Weather forecast on the Internet indicates it's snowing in the area of Cole Brook, Maine along with the wind. It's going to be rough with landing since I will have to place the both of you a few miles from the cabin. I will join you making sure it's going to be safe for the helicopter without falling over by the wind." Gary said to Castle and Esposito.

Since they had an hour to kill. The three of them would use the time to refuel with food and drinks. Castle grabbed the bag and cooler in the back with sandwiches for everyone. Including three bottles of Budweiser's to drink as with if interested hot coffee.

Castle handed Gary and Esposito Chicken sandwiches with the beer and a apple to have before landing. Gary placed the helicopter on automatic for a few moments in order to have his sandwich and beer before taking over again.

No one complained about it, including the bottles of Budweiser to loosen them up with their nerves.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunt had woke later with Dewalt telling him they were a mile away from Dylan's cabin. Dewalt asked him on whether he was up to walking for the mile in two inches of fresh snow. He agreed to the idea with tightening his boots, rifle and bullets inside the barrel.

He was feeling some what better after the nap he had inside the SUV vehicle. It was a good thing the rented vehicle had snow brakes on the tires or else they would really be in trouble.

The snow and wind had stopped all together to make it easier for them to track into the cabin. And hopefully Dylan won't be looking out the window at the time they are close.


	13. Chapter 13

Battle Wounds

Chapter 13th

Some time later flying over the log cabin of Dylan Greenly, Dylan wasn't sure what it was going over him trying to get dressed quickly to check outside. Getting into his boots, heavy jacket with hoodie and gloves.

He had to be sure to be covering his face even though the snow was stopped, in spite the fact there was a little bit of wind just enough to push anything to the side.

He heard some type of noise on the side of the cabin. He went to take a look just in case. He went inside quickly to grab his rifle, he didn't need to be surprised with an attack. Walking back outside to move to the side, he found a small deer walking around trying to get away from the elements.

The small deer ran off at seeing the human trying to get close. Dylan chuckled a little with heading back to the front when all of a sudden something flew past him knocking him down to the snow on the ground. He tried his best to get inside with barely making it and closing the door.

Taking hold of his rifle to try and take a look through the window on the side of the door. He had to bend down quickly when two more bullets went past him with the glass breaking.

Outside behind the trees.

Jackson Hunt and his friend fired two shots at the window for where Dylan was inside looking out. "I don't think we got him at all Jackson.' He says to his friend through the binoculars. "It looks like he's going to fight it out on who ever is after him.'

"Maybe we should consider using smoke bombs to get him out of the cabin and then fire the shots at him." Hunt replied with his gruff voice hurting a little from his right shoulder.

"I never even considered it Jackson.' Taking out the two smoke bombs from his back pack. He checked them to make sure there wasn't any damage.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The helicopter had landed without any trouble from the wind having died down a great deal.

The three of them were walking in when they heard gun shots through the clearing. Castle, Gary and Esposito ran as quickly as possible through the snow on the ground. They were getting very close when they saw his father and his friend throwing two smoke bombs inside the log cabin to bring out Dylan choking. When all of a sudden Hunt's friend fired two shots at Dylan to get him into his head and chest to have him drop to the snow face down with the blood spilling out.

"Dad!" Castle cried out to move to his side to make sure he was all right. He wasn't at all with the fever still happening. While Gary and Esposito taking the weapon away went to check on Dylan.

Esposito after arriving through the snow. He bent down to turn the body over to check for his pulse in the neck. Looking up at Gary waiting for his response. "He's dead! He has a shot through the head and his chest to kill him instantly." He said to the pilot shaking his head.

"We will need to get Hunt to the hospital by the way his face was looking ashen and no doubt he has a fever.' Gary announced to Sergeant Esposito.

"What about the body? We need to call the C.I.A authorities for where they can find the body of Dylan Greenly, and we can't tell them who shot him in the first place. However we will have to let go Hunt's friend even though we are doing the wrong thing with letting him go." Esposito said with slight anger in his demeanor.

"Do we leave the body in the snow or do we move it inside with the last of the smoke now gone from inside the cabin?" Gary asked since he's not part of the 12th precinct thinking.

"Lets move the body inside for now until the authorities arrive at some point." Esposito replied with Gary coming over to drag the body's legs inside making a little bit difficult leaving a trail of crimson behind on the snow and inside.

Five minutes later...

Castle told Gary they needed to get his father to a hospital right away with using the helicopter. While letting Hunt 's friend leave as well using his vehicle to drive off for where ever he lives.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR NOTES: This is the final chapter.

Battle Wounds

Chapter 14th

"Hunt do you can hang on with taking you to a New York hospital instead of around here?" Gary asked out of breath with dragging the body of Dylan inside the cabin.

In his gruff low voice. "I will try my best." He said with his son holding onto him to start walking quickly through the snow. It was going to take some time with the weaken condition of Jackson Hunt.

"Come on dad, you can make it. And besides this was the stupidest thing your ever done in your life." His son replies to have Hunt shaking his head.

"Not really! I have done worst years ago for when I was knee deep with missions for the C.I.A. I would of never thought I would do something like this again in my 76 years of life."

"We need to get out of here now before something else happens." Esposito having been quiet tells the group to start moving along to reach the helicopter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Regional C.I.A. office NEW YORK CITY

Director Dallas Green was working a over night shift for a rare time. When he had gotten back from a meeting with four of his local agents. There was a telephone calling in on one three. He's been expecting information on the rogue agent Dylan Greenly have left the fold.

There was a rumor that ex agent Jackson Hunt would be going after him after what had happened at the game resort in Bridgeport, CT. Director Green in many ways would be glad that Greenly would be dead. Since he was giving the C.I.A. a bad reputation with all of the recent murders. Many of the local tv broadcasts had been reporting the murders of agents killed on the job.

There was going to be a special hearing in Washington, D.C. on the deaths. Senator Maxwell of Washington, D.C. with a high security clearance wasn't liking the press getting wind of the deaths via sources inside the C.I.A.

Director Green received the phone call telling him that Dylan Greenly was dead with his body left inside his log cabin from an unknown shooter. No report will be filed with sending three agents to Cole Brook, Maine to pick up the body to bring it back to New York for burial.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later at Manhattan Medical Center

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett came to the fifth floor to visit his father in his own room. Doctor Sanders has already told him the good news that he's being to be able to go home in two days. He wanted to check out once again with further tests to make sure all is well with his right shoulder. His fever had disappeared the next day with the doctor and nurses giving him medication to help combat infection.

He was sitting up for a change when his son came in during dinner time. He was hungry today. He's able to have solids after losing ten pounds the past few days.

He looks over at his son and wife walking into his room. "Richard your a sight for sore eyes, as with Kate. I had so many people come into this room the past few days, I was just going crazy. I must tell you that being with the C.I.A. all of these years has given me a number of battle wounds."

"Certainly I can agree with you, dad." Beckett says to hug her father-in-law in his bed.

"Richard have you heard anything in regard to Dylan's body?" His father asked with concern wanting to keep up with the latest.

"Sources tell me the director of the C.I.A. is keeping it quiet, while the hearings are going on in Washington, D.C. on the recent deaths of six agents having been murdered." Castle replied with the best of knowledge.

"I haven't heard about the six murders." Hunt said with sitting up further without hurting his shoulder.

"It's like the police dad. Sometimes the public are not told certain information in order to protect them. Any rate you're going to getting out of here in two days. I would like to extend a gracious offer to have you stay at the loft now that we have the added room on the third floor." She added with Hunt agreeing to the offer. Even though Castle was getting the feeling that his father was up to something, but never the less he was glad to be alive and healing nicely with his shoulder...

The End


End file.
